Behavioral methods to evaluate and treat sexual aggressives are currently available, but due to the isolation of various treatment centers, minimal dissemination of these methods has occurred. Our first objective is to stimulate dissemination of the existing behavioral evaluation and treatment methods by: (1) the publication of a newsletter describing evaluation and treatment methods currently used in North America, (2) consultation at various treatment programs and (3) extensive training of treatment agents at the NYS Psychiatric Institute. Our second objective is to evaluate the larger treatment centers for the sexual aggressives and to determine the feasibility of developing common process and outcome measures that could be used by any treatment center to evaluate its effectiveness as a treatment agent.